Our NeverEnding Love
by Aoi Ivy
Summary: Hinata is a princess growing up with her strict family. One day, she comes across her past crush. As they face obstacles, will their love stay strong? Or crumble beneath their feet? Naruhina sasusaku and etc. / FANFIC BEING REWRITTEN AGAIN
1. Meeting Someone New

Here it is! This was rewritten but it's pretty much the same (except for a few minor changes.) You don't have to read it all over again if you don't want to. But, it's a lot better than it used to be!

* * *

It was a beautiful spring morning and I decided to take a walk around the forest. I quietly snuck out of the Hyuuga palace even though I wasn't allowed to, but my love of nature was too powerful to overcome. I tiptoed through the doors. " I'm finally free. " I whispered to myself and continued walking towards a meadow of flowers, that was a few miles ahead of Konoha.

I just loved the smell of the forest surrounding me. It smelled of bark and flowers. The smell I loved the most were from the sweet cherry blossom trees which reminded me of Sakura, one of my best friends. I also enjoyed singing with the chirping birds. Suddenly the wind blew, and a blonde boy wearing a worn out orange outfit approached me.

" Hello! " He said with a friendly smile.

"Oh umm.. Hello." I said, looking away.

" Hey, why are you out here alone? "

"W-w-well umm, I wanted to observe the nature out here. I love coming here."

"Well, let me introduce myself. I'm Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village or you could call it Konoha. "

_" Wait...that name seems familiar. Naruto...do we know each other? "_

"I've never seen you in the village before. What's your name? "

" Uhhh my name is Hinata."

" Hinata...is your last name Hyuuga? "

" Y-yes..."

" EH? Hinata-chan? It's really you! Remember me? We went to the academy together! "

-FLASHBACK-

" N-naruto-kun? "

" Yes, Hinata-chan? "

" W-would you like have lunch with me? "

" Eh? Really, Hinata-chan? Sure! I love Hinata-chan's cooking! "

*blushes*

" Here, Naruto-kun. I made these rice balls for you. " I said, smiling sweetly.

*chewing* " Mmmm! This is delicious! It even looks like my head! " I giggled.

" Thank-you, Naruto-kun. "

-END FLASHBACK-

" Ohhh...it's n-nice to see you again, Naruto-kun. "

_" Wow...what a coincidence...I met my old academy crush. "_

" Hey...could you hold still for a moment? "

" S-sure. "

I watched as Naruto pulled out a long piece of grass and picked a white carnation from the field. Then, using the grass, he tied the white carnation to my hair.

" Ok! I'm finished! It looks beautiful on you Hinata-chan! "

Blushing, I replied, " T-thank you! I m-must go now...I'm l-late for m-my lessons! "

" Bye then! Until we meet again, my hime. "

* * *

-At the palace again-

Hiashi pacing around the room. Hiashi, my father, thought that an heir to the throne needs to learn how to properly dance at a ball like a civilized person (because apparantly, I dance like a one-legged flamingo) so, he hired a personal dance instructor who also became my teacher. I dashed quickly passed a maid who greeted me, into the ball room where my teacher was waiting.

"I'm sorry that I'm late Kurenai-sensei. " I said, bowing.

"Please try not to be late again. We wouldn't your father to put me on the guillotine."

Two hours of practicing later...

"Hinata, you may stop now. Your lesson for today is over. " Kurenai said. I tried to catch my breath, but I was just too exhausted.

"Keep working on the steps and you'll master it in no time. Don't forget about studying for math, science, and all that other crap-I mean textbooks- I was forced to gave you."

"O-ok." Was all I could say through pants. Kurenai left the palace. I was really distracted during the lesson. It's no wonder that I did so poorly. All I thought about was Naruto. _" Wait, why am I thinking about Naruto again? " I asked myself. _

I decided to visit him so I asked my father if I can take a carriage (or the overly-decorated wagon I called it) to Konoha. He approved of my request and I was off. When I arrived, I asked Sakura if she knew where Naruto lives. "He lives in an apartment that's not so far from here. Level B-room B2. " She clarified. I thanked her and rushed back to the carriage-I mean wagon. A few blocks away from Sakura's house, I saw the apartment and quickly went to the room. I knocked but no one answered. The neighbors heard me banging on the door and told me that Naruto moved out. Disappointed, I decided to go back home.

At the palace, Hiashi announced that there would be a new staff member who's going to be living in the castle. I was too disappointed to listen to my father (I only wanted to sulk in the corner instead), but I had to obey him. At the entrance, I saw a blonde-haired boy who seemed very familiar standing adjacent to my father and the maids formed lines, bowing their heads. "Hinata, this is your new servant." He declared. The boy seemed to recognize me too.

" Greetings again, my lady. " Naruto said, bowing.

"Oh uhh...greetings to you too. " I answered.

_" Oh great. Why did this have to happen to me? "_

" I see you two have met before." Hiashi said.

" Yes. We used to go to the same school. "

" I see...Well then Naruto, your first assignment is to guard my daughter and help her when she needs assistance."

Naruto nodded and smiled at me. Hiashi went back to his room.

" It's getting pretty late...may I escort you to your bedroom, Hinata-sama? "

"Naruto-kun, you don't have to address me as Hinata-sama or Princess Hinata. Please call me Hinata-chan."

"As you wish, prin-I mean Hinata-chan."

I looked up at the clock and it read 10:00.

" Oh w-well umm, see you tomorrow morning Naruto-kun! "

* * *

A/N: To those who don't know, " hime " is the Japanese word for " princess ". Naruto picked a white carnation for Hinata because the flower language of a white carnation is " sweet and lovely; innocence ; pure love ; a woman's good luck gift ". ( from pioneerthinking dot com)


	2. The Lanturn Festival: Part 1

I do not own Naruto or the chracters. If I did, my friend would of forced me into violently killing Sasuke and other certain people. ( She hates Sasuke a lot...)

* * *

I awoke to a sunny morning. I got up and looked out the window, where I had a view of Konoha. _Beautiful Konoha. _I went downstairs ,where the air was filled with a delicious scent. My butler, Asuma, was flipping pancakes and making french toast in the kitchen.

" G-good morning Asuma-san. Where did chef-san go? "  
" He went to the store."

" Ok. Did Naruto-kun wake up yet? "

" No, come to think of it. He's still in his room. "

" Oh. I should go get him then. "

-At Naruto's room-

When I got into his room, he was asleep.

"_He's so cute when he sleeps. Wait a minute...what am I saying?" I asked myself._

_Inner Hinata: You'll figure it out very soon._

_Me: Why not tell me now?_

_Inner Hina: I want ya to figure it out yourself._

_Me: You're mean! *pouts*_

_Inner Hinata: Hey it wouldn't be fun if I told you. _

_Me: Maybe I should go now..._

I was about to exit the room, when his crystal eyes slowly opened.

_" Oh crap! Stupid squeaky floors! "_

" Good morning, Hinata-chan. "

" O-oh G-good morning, Naruto-kun. "

" So, what do you wanna do today? "

" A-ano, I d-don't know. "

" Can I ask you something? "

" S-sure. W-what is it? "

" Are you going to the lantern festival in Konoha tomorrow? "

" W-well...t-to tell you the t-truth, I f-forgot that it was t-tomorrow. "

" Would you like to come with me? "

" I-I g-guess it w-wouldn't hurt. "

An excited smile grew on his face. He grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs to eat breakfast. After we finished, Naruto and I headed to village to visit our friends. When we arrived, everyone was busy talking about the lantern festival. Sakura dragged me over to where she and the others were while Naruto walked over to where his friends, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba and Chouji, were standing.

* * *

-Girls' conversation-

" Alright girls! Since tomorrow is the lantern festival, we should all go shopping for something to wear! " Ino announced to her fellow kunoichis.

" Everyone meet up at the Hokage's tower in 2 hours! " Sakura declared.

Everyone else shook their heads.

* * *

-Boys' conversation-

" Alright! Our mission is to find something suitable to wear for the festival. Dattebayo! " Naruto shouted.

" Quiet down, dobe. " Sasuke stated calmy.

" How troublesome. " Shikamaru muttered.

" Shikamaru, lighten up! You can either enjoy the festival or get wacked in the head _again_. " Naruto said, smirking.

Shikamaru didn't want to go to the festival but, Temari, his girlfriend, had the temper of a raging bull.

_" Damnit. Temari is going to kill me! She's been looking forward to spending time with me at the festival since I've working for the Hokage most of the time. If I don't go or at least try to enjoy it, I might end up in the hospital _**AGAIN**_. " he thought._

He just sighed and reluctantly said " Fine. "

After the meeting, everyone scattered.

Some time later...

* * *

-At the castle-

I got a message from Sakura telling her to come to their meeting place. I hurriedly rushed to my room, grabbed my handbag , and ran into the carriage with Naruto.

* * *

-At Konoha-

As the kunoichi were walking, the displays in a store caught their attention. " Let's go in this store. " Ino suggested.

There were many elegant kimonos. Temari tried on a scarlet red kimono with orange koi fish. Tenten donned on a sapphire blue kimono with white cloud patterns. Sakura put on a light pink kimono with cherry blossoms. Ino tried on a yellow kimono with golden sunflowers. Matsuri wore an emerald kimono with gold dragons. Last of all, I wore a violet kimono with lavender leaves. The girls looked at each in amazement.

Meanwhile...

The boys bought their kimonos at a random men's clothing store. Shikamaru bought a forest brown kimono. Lee bought a green kimono. Shino bought a light brown kimono. Kiba bought a navy blue kimono. Kankuro wore his usual attire. Gaara bought a red kimono. Naruto bought an orange kimono.

After that, we all went home. The streets of Konoha have been decorated in preparation for the festival.

" I wonder what awaits us tomorrow..." I said out loud.

" Hopefully, only happy memories and having fun! " Naruto exclaimed, winking.

* * *

A/N: There ya go! The new and slightly improved chapter 2. Although, it's still pretty much the same except I added a few tweaks here and there. This chapter maybe short but, the story will still go on. Oh and PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are loved! I'd also like to say Thank-You to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, or story alerted! I really apreciated that!


	3. The Lanturn Festival: Part 2: Encounters

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Me and Naruto-kun were sound asleep when I was awakened by Sakura.

"Geez Sakura! I was enjoying my nap with Naruto when you woke me up! What's wrong anyways?" I asked, annoyed of the disturbance.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to mess with you. Hey-did you just speak without stuttering?" she asked, having a suprised expression on her face.

"I did? I guess I didn't notice." I said.

"Why were you sleeping next to Naruto?" Sakura asked with a smirk on her face.

"N-nothing. Nothing at all." I murmured quickly and hid my tomato-red face.

"Okay. I'll take your word for it." Sakura said with a grin.

Naruto awoke and asked ,"Is it morning yet?"

"N-no, N-Naruto-kun. You've only been asleep for an hour." I said in my usual shy tone.

"Hey! What happened to that confident, not stuttering Hinata I was talking to a few minutes ago?" Sakura boasted.

"Wait. What? Hinata didn't stutter when she was talking to you?" Naruto asked.

"Yea! For the first time ever,she actually didn't stutter." Sakura remarked.

"Wow. I wish I could've seen it happen. The festival is going to be over soon so, I guess I'll take Hinata somewhere." Naruto said, grabbing my hand and dragging me.

_"Those two are pretty strange ,but they sure are a cute couple." Sakura whispered. _

"Hey! We heard that!" We shouted in unison.

"Heard what? I didn't say anything!" Sakura said trying to sound innocent. We just ignored her and walked out.

Naruto brought me to my favorite place- The Flower Fields. This was the field where we first met each other.

* * *

I was picking some tulips when someone grabbed my arms.

"We got you now, princess." a ninja boasted.

"Hold it right there, you bitches! Give Hinata back to me or else." Naruto said in a threatening tone.

"Naruto-kun, please save me!" I yelled. Then, the ninja knocked me unconcious.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto screamed.

Naruto threw some kunai at the ninja ,who was holding me, and he was nailed to a tree. He seemed to be the leader of the attackers. Naruto grabbed me and made shadow clones. The real Naruto held me ,while the others attacked the rogue ninjas. When I awoke, I was in Naruto's arms.

"Naruto-kun, thank you for saving me." I said with a slight blush.

"It's no problem, princess." he said with a smile.

"Umm N-Naruto, can I ask you to do a favor for me?" I asked.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"C-can you put me down now?" I asked.

"Ohh, sorry. I forgot that I was holding you." He said. It was obvious that he was embarassed because he had a stupid expression on his face.

After Naruto killed all of the ninja, we went back to the village. We ran into Sakura at a booth in the festival. Naruto talked to Kiba and Shino while, Sakura pulled me a few feet away from them.

* * *

"So, what happened in the forest?"

"I-I was kidnapped by a bunch of rogue ninjas."

"Did Naruto saved you?"

"Of course he did!"

"Hey, you're not stuttering again."

"Yea, so?"

"Hmm. It's just strange that you don't stutter whenever we talk about Naruto or when he's near you."

"Ehhhh... No I dont!"

"Yes you do! You like him, don't you?"

"No I don't!"

"C'mon, admit it! You like him!"

"Ok! Ok! I'll admit that I like him. Are you happy now?"

"I knew it!"

"You sound like Ino right now, Sakura." I said with a smirk. Sakura responded by rolling her eyes.

_I thought about what I said. I guess these feelings that I have around Naruto are in fact, Love. " I like Naruto. I like Naruto. "I repeated in my mind._

"Earth to Hinata! Hinata, are you still breathing?"Sakura asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What? Where am I?"I asked.

"You're at Konoha in the lantern festival." Sakura said.

"How long was I daydreaming?" I asked.

"Hmm, about 10 hours." she said.

"What? Ten hours? That's not possible."

"I was just kidding. You've been out for 10 seconds."

I gave a sigh of relief and Naruto came over.

"Let's go home. It's getting late." he said.

"H-hai, Naruto-kun." I said without glancing at him.

We waved good-bye to our friends and walked towards the forest again. _Little did they know that Neji was spying on them and was the one who sent the rogue ninjas._

* * *

-At the palace-

Neji reported to Hiashi.

"Hiashi, it seems that the friendship between Hinata and one of your servants is becoming really close. I suggest that you should send some more ninjas to spy on them, just in case somthing might happen between those two." Neji said.

"I don't think that is necessary because Hinata knows well enough that she is not allowed to marry a peasant, but you can send some ninjas if you'd like to." Hiashi replied without looking at his nephew. Neji bowed and left Hiashi's office. _"You better watch out, Naruto." Neji whispered._

Naruto and I returned to the Flower Field again. I picked some tulips as Naruto watched me with a smile on his face, which I noticed. _"I wonder if he loves me too." I thought. _I smiled back to Naruto, who blushed, which also made me blush.

"Hey Hinata, are you ok? You're turning red." Naruto said.

"No, I'm fine ,but are you ok?" I asked him.

"You're turning red too!" I exclaimed and we started laughing. I was so nervous that I started snorting.

"Hinata, you're laughing too hard." Naruto said. Then, my face turned a billion shades of red.

"Naruto, you meanie!" I said and we laughed again. We gazed at the stars above us. Then, Naruto turned his attention away from the stars to me. I blushed ,but he just smiled. Suddenly, I felt Naruto's lips on mine. _"Yes! I got a kiss from Naruto!" I thought. _The kissed stopped when a kunai flew at me but, Naruto pushed me just before the kunai reached my forehead.

"Baka! You weren't suppose to aim for the princess!" Deidara yelled to his partner.

"Well, I could've gotten better aim if you moved your head, Deidara-senpai." Tobi playfully yelled back.

"Why do you people keep stalking us?" Naruto shouted.

"Because that's what we were payed to do! un." Deidara said.

"Whatever! You're still going to pay for trying to hurt my princess!" Naruto screamed back.

_"Naruto said my princess. I'm his princess?" I thought. _This made my face turn 18 different colors and I fainted.

"Hinata, wake up!" Naruto said as he frantically shook my unconcious body.

"I guess I'll have to save her _again._" Naruto sighed. He kissed me again and to his relief, I woke up.

"Wow. I didn't think that would work."he said.

"What worked?" I said with a puzzled expression on my face.

"Uhh, nothing. It was nothing." He said. He was careful this time not to say anything that'll make me faint again. Deidara, who was still yelling at Tobi, was too distracted to see Naruto's shadow clones attacking them with the rasenshuriken. The attack was so strong that it slammed the ninjas into trees and the trees split in half. However, they weren't dead.

"Are you ok, milady?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said and I blushed slightly. Naruto started breathing heavily. I grew worried and activated my byakugan.

_"Oh no! His chakra is running low, his arm is broken, and his hand is suffering from limited cellular damage! "_ I put the exhausted boy's arm around my shoulder and we ran back to the village. When I arrived at the Konoha hospital, Naruto fainted and a team of medic-nin immediately tended to him. Shizune questioned me about how Naruto was injured.

"We were attacked and Naruto defended me by using the rasenshuriken." I explained.

* * *

"But Princess Hinata, that move was marked a kinjutsu by Tsunade!" Shizune said. Tears started rolling down my face.

"I know. It's my fault. He was only trying to defend me." I said.

"You shouldn't blame yourself princess." She said.

Naruto awoke and said, "Shizune is right, Hinata-chan. Please don't be sad anymore."

"Gomen, Naruto." I said. He pulled me close and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be ok. I promised to never die until I was hokage and I'm going to keep it." Naruto said as he gave me his trademark smile.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun for saving me again and for sorry for making you run back and forth." I said. I kissed his cheek and he blushed. I stayed by his side until he fell asleep. I was also getting tired so, I layed on the bed next to him and closed my eyes.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about sucky fighting scene! I'm terrible at writing those. I hope you enjoyed reading this!


	4. A Stroll Down Memory Lane

Sorry for making you wait but, here it is. There will be POV's from characters besides Hinata in this one too! All poems written in this story were created by me so please do NOT take credit for them. Song: Love Will Find A Way from: The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Music by Tom Snow, lyrics by Jack Feldman Performed by Liz Callaway, Gene Miller & Chorus

Me: Who wants to say the disclaimer?

Everyone: Count me out.

Me: How about you Neji-kun?

Neji: I'm not going to do it.

Me: WHY NOT?

Neji: Because you made me a bad guy.

Me: You're not bad! You're just too stubborn to let go of that "We Hyuugas need to keep the bloodline pure" crap.

Neji: Fine. In that case, I'll say it.

Me: YAY!

Shikamaru: Just say it already before she makes us deaf, Neji.

Neji: Disclaimer: Wisdomtulip does not own Naruto. All credit goes to their rightful owners.

Me: Ok. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"I've seen all that I needed to see. Now I just need to take pictures." Neji said in satisfaction as he pulled out a camera.

Meanwhile….

(Naruto's POV)

I awoke to find Hinata peacefully sleeping next to me. _"Wow. She looks like an angel when she sleeps." I thought. _The sun's rays revealed the true beauty of her sparkly eyes. When I stared at Hinata, I heard the sweet voice of a woman, who seemed to be reading a poem to me.

* * *

Poem: Guardian Angel (This poem could also be about a boy. No flames plz I worked really hard on it.)

_The sun shines on your true love's eyes_

_And you'll know she's the one_

_The stars twinkle like her golden heart_

_She brings back life to empty fields_

_The animals frolic and children play _

_Because of the way she smiles_

_Her eyes gleam brighter than the sun and stars_

_And helps my eternal love travel far_

_To find her in a beautiful place_

_Where I'll always see her angelic face_

Then the voice faded away. _"This voice and the poem sounds familiar." I thought._-Sudden Flashback-

* * *

On the beach, there was a woman whispering the stanzas of a poem to a young boy, who had bright, sun kissed blonde hair and marks on his face that resembled whiskers.

Poem: The Wild Sea

_The clear blue ocean_

_Shines bright in the sun_

_With the waves' soothing motion_

_It is tamed by no one_

The woman briefly gazed at the boy and sighed. "If only your father could see you grow up too." She whispered. She began to read a poem again.

Poem: The day you left me

_My darling,_

_You have a heart of gold_

_That I shall forever hold_

_Your soul makes the sea glow_

_And helps flowers to grow_

_I regret the day _

_When you went away_

_And I never told you _

_That of what was true_

_The fact that I've always loved you_

The boy looked up at her with a smile that she knew meant _"Don't worry! Everything will be okay!" _A smile also grew on her face. "When I see him again, I will tell him about you, my dearest Na—"

-End of flashback-

* * *

Naruto couldn't remember what happened next. _"Who was that woman? And how did watching Hinata cause me to have these visions?" I asked myself. _

Meanwhile, in a nearby palace...

Kushina felt a sudden vibration. _"That vibration didn't come out of no where. I better tell Minato!"_

She found her husband sleeping with a newpaper over his head. Kushina violently shook him.

"Minato, I think Naruto is alive!" She yelled in happiness.

"Are you sure? He was missing at sea for 13 years." Minato said, rubbing his shoulders which were full of pain after his wife's tantrum.

"Yes. I'm 100% sure. My motherly intuitions are never wrong." Kushina said.

"Then, we must keep our hopes up and pray to Kami that we'll find him soon." Minato said.

* * *

-At the hospital-

(Hinata's POV)

I opened my eyes and looked around the room but, I couldn't find Naruto. I informed the nurses and told them to let me know if he came back. _"Naruto-kun, where are you?" _I ran up a hill and saw a familiar figure walking along the shore of a beach. _"There he is!" _I sprinted towards him. "Naruto-kun, you shouldn't be out here in the condition you're in." I said with a concerned expression on my face. Naruto didn't say anything. He just stared at the ocean. _"I wonder if he's mad at me. He didn't say anything." I thought._

"Gomenasai!" I said.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked.

"I thought you were mad at me because you didn't look at me and you didn't say anything." I explained.

"I'm not mad at you." he said.

"I've been thinking about a flashback I had. The flashback took place at the beach so I thought that if I came here then maybe I can remember more of what happened." He explained.

"Oh! I understand now." I said.

"Hinata, did you know that you were the one who reminded me of the woman I saw in my visions? She was beautiful just like you." he said. After hearing this, a blush tinted on my cheeks.

"The woman had sparkly eyes like yours. " He said. My blush darkened.

"She also had a little boy who looked exactly like me." he continued.

"Maybe the woman is your long-lost mother or aunt." I said.

"It could be. Well, lets head back to the hospital." He said.

The Next Day, Shizune told us that Naruto miraculously recovered and was well enough to go home.

* * *

(Hinata's POV)

-At the castle-

When we got back, my father was glaring at Naruto.

"H-hello, father." I said. Before I realized it, some guards captured Naruto.

"Father, what are they doing to him?" I asked.

"I'm throwing him in the dungeon." he said.

"Why? He didn't do anything wrong." I said, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm doing this for your own good. I was informed by resources that you fell in love with this dirty peasant." My father stated.

"You don't have proof!" I yelled. Just then, Neji came walking down the stairs.

"I have proof though. There are pictures right here." He said, waving the photos in his hand. Then,Naruto was being dragged away by the men.

"NARUTOOOOO!" I called out to him as I desperately tried to grab his hand.

"HINATAAAAA!" He shouted back. My grasp started to loosen until finally, my hand let go.

"NOOOO!" I screamed. I couldn't take it anymore so, I ran to the only place I felt safe- The Flower Fields. Neji and Hiashi still kept their faces emotionless as they watched me leave. However, there was a little sadness in the pit of their hearts.

_"This is my fault! I should've never met Naruto so that this would never have happened but, I have to do whatever I can to help him." I thought. _

(3rd person view)

That night, Hinata secretly went to the dungeon to see Naruto, who was chained up in a cell.

"Hinata-Chan, what are you doing here? Your father will be upset if he finds you sneaking around." He whispered.

"I know, Naruto-kun. But I couldn't stay away. Because...because...I love you, Naruto Uzumaki! And I'll do anything to see you're face again even if it meant breaking the rules." I said.

"I love you, too. But, you must go now. Someone will find out that you were here."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto-kun."

When I made it to my room, I stepped into the balcony and looked up at the sky. Many stars twinkled and the moon gleamed.

"Naruto, the sky is so pretty tonight." I said. Without realizing it, I started to sing.

Meanwhile, Naruto was also looking through his cell windows and started to sing.

Song: Love Will Find A Way

(A/N: This song is rather long so, you can skip it if you'd like to. However, this scene is better with the song. When I'm reading a fanfic with a song in it, I open up a tab and play the song on Youtube. If you don't do that, I highly recommend you should.)

_Italics is Hinata's part_

**Bold is Naruto's part**

Both is normal text

_In a perfect world _

_One we've never known _

_We would never need to face the world alone _

_They can have the world _

_We'll create our own _

_I may not be brave or strong or smart _

_But somewhere in my secret heart _

_I know Love will find a way _

_Anywhere I go I'm home _

_If you are there beside me _

_Like dark turning into day _

_Somehow we'll come through _

_Now that I've found you _

_Love will find a way _

**I was so afraid**

**Now I realize **

**Love is never wrong **

**And so it never dies **

**There's a perfect world **

**Shining in your eyes **

And if only they could feel it too

The happiness I feel with you

They'd know Love will find a way

Anywhere we go

We're home

If we are there together

Like dark turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

I know love will find a way


	5. All Hell Breaks Loose

Thank you to everyone who has been waiting patiently for more chapters to arrive! Spoiler: There's going to be a lot of crying from Hinata. Well, that wasn't really a spoiler. God! Ino's last name is annoying.

* * *

Chapter 5: Things get worse

(Hinata's POV)

The next morning, my royal scribe came to my bedroom with a message from my father.

"Milady, King Hiashi requests you to meet him in his quarters." he said.

"Thank you. You may carry on with your duties." I said. He nodded and exited the room.

"_What could my father want from me now?" I thought._

-Hiashi's room-

"Good morning, Father." I said.

"Good morning, Hinata." He replied.

"What do you need to speak to me about?" I asked.

"Since, it's almost your 17th birthday, you are eligible to marry someone." He said.

"What? But, father I can't marry someone I do not know!" I cried.

"It's your duty as princess to take the throne and lead our people!" he shouted.

"You **will **marry a person I choose or else I'll order my men to execute Naruto!"

My father's words struck my heart and tears started to fall from my face. It was as though my heart shattered like a mirror.

"Okay. Do as you will, just don't hurt Naruto." I said.

"Good girl. This discussion is over." He said. I walked out and closed the door.

"_What am I going to do?" I thought. _

I decided to ask Sakura and Ino for advice so, I headed to Konoha without informing my father.

* * *

-At the village-

At the Yamanaka Flower Shop, Ino was busy watering flowers while, Sakura carried in bags of fertilizer.

"Hi, Hinata!" Ino shouted cheerfully.

"How are you?" Sakura asked. I hugged them and started crying.

"Nothing is going right." I said.

"Why? What happened?" they asked, simultaneously.

"First, Naruto got thrown in the dungeon and now my father is forcing me to marry someone." I explained.

"There isn't much we can say to you." Sakura said.

"But, here is the advice we have for you; you must do whatever you can to set things right again." They said.

"What do I have to do though?" I asked.

"We do not know ,but if you ever need anything, just tell us. We'll always be at your side" Ino said with a wink.

"Don't forget about Tenten and Temari!" Sakura added.

"Thanks guys. You're the best." I said with a small smile. I hugged them and jumped into the carriage.

* * *

-Back at the castle-

"Milady, your father requests you to see him in the ball room." The scribe said.

"Ok. I will go see him right now." I said.

* * *

-At the ballroom-

"What do you need to tell me, father?" I asked.

"I've found the perfect person for you to marry." He said.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"You'll marry Prince Sasuke of the Uchiha. There will be a ball in 4 days for you to meet him and to celebrate your birthday." He said.

"H-hai." I said.

"You are dismissed." Hiashi said.

* * *

-At the Uchiha Castle-

"Sasuke, we have discussed with King Hiashi of the Hyuuga that you will marry Princess Hinata." the king said.

"But Father, I don't want to marry someone I do not love." Sasuke protested.

"I'm sorry, honey, but we already agreed to the marriage." The queen said.

"I guess I'll just have to get it over with." Sasuke reluctantly said.

"Excellent. There will be a ball to celebrate the princess's 17th birthday and for you to acquaintance with her."

* * *

Later that night, Hinata went to see her beloved Naruto again.

"Naruto, I have bad news."

"What is it, darling?"

"My father is forcing me to marry Prince Sasuke and if I refuse, he'll kill you."

"Everything will be fine! Don't worry about me. You don't have to marry Sasuke just so that you can ensure my safety. I plan on escaping a day after the ball anyways."

"I hope you're sure about this."

"I'm 100% sure. And I also have a request for thee."

"What is this request you speak of?"

"My precious princess,-" ,he kneeled on one foot and held my hand through the cell bars, "will you run away with me so that we can finally be together again?"

"Oh, Naruto. I would like to go with you ,but where will we go?"

"That will be a suprise."

"Hmmm. I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow."


	6. Romance At the Ball

Sorry for the really long wait! I thank everyone who've been waiting patiently for this to come. And now onto the story. First song: Can I have this dance artist: Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron. I hope you like this chapter as much as you like the other chapters.

* * *

After 4 days of preparations, the ballroom was elegantly decorated and the ball finally began. My father ordered lavender roses from the Yamanaka Flower Shop, which I insisted him to buy. I also bought a beautiful lavender silk gown from Mrs. Haruno, who ran a tailoring store. All the guests began arriving including Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari, who brought Shikamaru with her. Even Prince Gaara arrived with his girlfriend, Matsuri.

Sakura wore an elegant pink gown with floral designs and hot pink stilettos. Ino was wearing a beautiful violet strapless dress with a pair of lavender stilettos. Tenten was dressed in a sparkly emerald green strapless gown with silver high heels. Last of all, Temari sported a sapphire blue spaghetti strapped dress and sky blue high heeled shoes. Shikamaru just wore a simple black tuxedo, black undershirt, and a tie that matched Temari's dress.

"Wow. All of you look awesome." I commented.

"Thanks. Sakura's mom let us pick out some clothes from her shop." Ino said.

"And we didn't have to pay a single penny." Tenten added. While Temari was turned around and talked to Matsuri, Shikamaru leaned closer to us.

"Psst. Could you guys help me get away from Temari? She's been pulling on my arm all day and she's scarier than my mom!" Shikamaru whispered. Temari slowly turned around.

"What did you say?" Temari said in a deadly tone.

"N-nothing, honey." Shikamaru timidly replied.

"You are such a crybaby Nara." Temari said teasingly as she pulled him by the ear.

"I'm going to have a little talk with Shikamaru. C'ya later." She said trying to smile through her rage, but the girls could still see the flames in her eyes.

Soon, it was time for the king to make a speech.

"I wish a happy 17th birthday to my daughter, Princess Hinata. Prince Sasuke will now present his gift." Hiashi announced. Sasuke took a box from his scribe and opened it. Inside of the box, there was a ring. The ring was silver with a white diamond. I looked at my father, who shook his head which I knew meant that he's saying "Take the ring."

_"I will accept this marriage for you, Naruto."_

Sasuke slipped the ring on my finger. I noticed that he didn't seem to be happy or excited. He kept his face emotionless. My scribe handed me another box, which contained the groom's ring. I slipped the ring on Sasuke's finger. After the ceremony, I silently crept into the dungeon.

* * *

-Inside the castle-

(3rd person view)

Sasuke was searching for Hinata when he bumped into a pink-haired girl.

"Gomenasai!" She said as she stood up to look at the stranger's face. Once their eyes met, it was like they were the only ones at the ball.

(A/N: I know this isn't very original ,but I wanted to make this very romantic.)

Sasuke was speechless when he saw how beautiful the girl's green eyes were.

"I should be saying sorry. After all, I was the one who ran into you." He said.

"It's ok, I'm fine." She said sweetly as she brushed the dust off of her dress.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Sasuke asked.

"But, I haven't even introduced myself. I am Sakura Haruno." Sakura said as she curtsied.

"I'm pleased to meet you. I am Sasuke." He said as he bowed.

"As in Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked. Sasuke nodded his head and then he suddenly felt her hand collide with his cheek.

"Oww! What was that for?" Sasuke said as he rubbed his bruised cheek.

"That was for hitting on me, when you are already engaged." Sakura replied with slight anger. Sasuke smirked.

"Oh, so you're jealous?" he asked teasingly. She felt her face turn slightly pink.

"N-no! I am NOT jealous!" she said.

"Fine! Then, does that mean that you'll dance with me?" Sasuke shouted.

"Fine! I guess I will!" she yelled back.

_"Hey...wait a minute! He tricked me! Man, I'm going to kill myself for not seeing it coming." she thought. _She followed Sasuke to the dance floor and the music played.

"I know this song." Sakura said and she began to sing. Sasuke joined in, too.

(Italics are Sakura's part. Bold is Sasuke's part. Both is regular lettering.)

_Take my hand  
Take a breath  
Pull me close  
And take one step  
Keep your eyes  
Locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide.  
_  
**Won't you promise me (**_Now won't you promise me_**)  
That you'll never forget (**_We'll keep dancing_**)  
To keep dancing  
Wherever we go next  
**  
It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We do

And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better

_So can I have this dance_? (**Can I have this dance**?)  
Can I have this dance?

**Take my hand  
I'll take the lead  
And every turn  
Will be safe with me**

**To be afraid  
Afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you  
Through it all**

And you can't keep (_even a thousand miles_)  
Us apart (_can keep us apart_)  
Cause my heart (_cause my heart_)  
Is wherever you are

It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We do

And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better

_So can I have this dance_? (**Can I have this dance**)  
Can I have this dance?

_Oh,  
No mountain's too high enough  
Oceans too wide  
Cause together or not  
Our dance won't stop  
_  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe  
That we were meant to be,  
Yeah,

It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you (Like you)  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We (we do) do

And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better

_So can I have this dance_? (**Can I have this dance?**)  
Can I have this dance?

Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?

* * *

The scribe signaled for the fireworks to begin and then flashes of rainbow exploded in the sky, illuminating the moon's light.

"Wow, they're so pretty." Sakura said as she gazed at through the window.

"I know something that's prettier than the brightest star in the sky." Sasuke said.

"Oh, really? And what's that?" Sakura asked.

"It's you of course." he said. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Hey Tenten, Look at that!" Ino said and she pointed at Sasuke and Sakura.

"They look like love birds." Tenten commented. Then, she felt someone tapping her shoulder.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Neji asked.

Tenten blushed and replied," Sure. I'd love to dance with you."

"Wow that was fast! Now, I need my own prince charming." Ino said to herself. As she was walking, she tripped on a stick of butter (that someone was using to spread on bread), ended up flying in the air, and she landed in someone's arms.

"Are you ok, fair maiden?" Chouji asked.

Ino blushed and said,"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for catching me."

"It was my pleasure to save such a pretty girl. Would you like to dance with me?" he asked.

"Yes. That would be lovely." She replied.

Meanwhile…..

* * *

At the dungeon, Naruto discussed his plan with Hinata.

"Hinata, we're going to run away tomorrow night. Make sure you pack your belongings." Naruto said.

"Yes. But, how will you escape from the dungeon?" I asked.

"I need you to get the keys from your father. I've sent some messanger pigeons to search the castle. The keys are located inside a room hidden behind a bookcase in the library." he said.

"Ok. I'll go get them right now. I'll be back in approximately 10 minutes." I said.

All of the bookshelves in the library looked exactly the same.

_"Damn! Naruto forgot to tell me which bookcase is where the keys are located. I guess I'll have to use my byakugan." I thought._

I activated the byakugan. "Oh, I see it now." I said. I climbed up the latter to the top shelf in the third bookcase and pulled out a blue book, which caused the bookcase to slide over and reveal a secret passageway. The room that I entered was elegantly decorated with portraits of what seemed to be the past and current members of the Hyuuga Royal Family. ( Kings, queens, princes, princesses, and etc.) I spotted the keys in a safe behind my father's portrait. I picked the lock with a kunai and switched the real keys with a replica.

When I was back at the dungeon, I handed the keys to Naruto.

"Great job! I'll hide the keys behind a brick in my cell. ( Not cell as in cell phone.)" Naruto said.

"Is there anything else that you need?" I asked.

"Nope. You should head back to the party." he said. I kissed his forehead ( which was hard to do because we were seperated by iron bars ) and headed to the ballroom.

At the party, all of my friends were d

* * *

ancing with handsome guys. Even my butler, Asuma, was dancing with Kurenai-sensei.

_"If only I could join in and dance with Naruto, but on the bright side, I'm happy that they were all able to experience the joy and feeling of being in love." I thought and I smiled as I watched my companions. _

After the party ended, we talked about gossip and other stuff teenaged girls would talk about.

"I'm glad that you all found love and romance. It warms your heart." I said.

"Yeah. It's great." they said. I noticed that my friends weren't paying attention.

_" They're probably thinking about their crushes." I thought. _

Temari was able to get the girls to concentrate when she looked at the window and saw that it was dark outside.

"It's getting pretty late." she said.

"Awww. But I wanted to stay here a little longer!" Sakura said in disappointment.

"Hinata, do you mind if we crash here tonight?" Ino asked. "Sure. There are plenty of guest bedrooms ,but I must ask my father for approval." I said.

Moments later...

"Well?" Ino asked. "He said ok as long as all of you behave." I answered. "Yay!" they shouted in joy.

"Something just popped up in my head. Where'd Shikamary go?" I asked.

"When I let go of his arm after the party, he made a dash for it and rode off on my horse. He's pretty fast when he actually put in the effort to run as fast as he could." Temari said with a chuckle.

"You should torment Shikamaru more. He could use the exercise and he needs to get his butt off of the couch for once." Ino said with a laugh.

"Tenten, did you enjoy dancing with Neji?" I asked. Tenten's face turned flamingo-pink.

"Of course I did!" she exclaimed.

"Sakura, do you like Sasuke?" Ino asked. Sakura turned crimson.

"I cant like him becuase he's engaged to Hinata. But I have to admit that I liked him a lot." Sakura replied.

"Sasuke looked like he liked you too. He wasnt very happy during the party ,but you brightened his day." I said with a small smile.

"But I can't be in love with him. What about you? Aren't you two betrothed?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry. I don't love Sasuke. There's someone else I want to marry." I said.

"It's pretty obvious that you love Naruto." Temari said.

"Yea. My father won't let me be with him though because Naruto isn't a prince. That's why he's in the dungeon right now ,but I gave him the key to his cell and he's planning on escaping tomorrow. I'm going with him to escape the stupid rules that I'm forced to follow." I said.

"Well after all of the problems are fixed, let's all get married on the same day! That way, we can combine our weddings into one." Ino said. "Yea!" the other girls replied and they punched the air. Soon, they grew tired so they each walked into their rooms and slept. I stayed up, packing my belongings and stuffing the suitcases under the bed. I took two bags of gold from the vault and loaded them in the suitcases too. After an hour of packing, I was exhausted and fell asleep.


	7. Captured!: Hinata Faces the Consequences

Sorry for waiting so long to finally update, but here you go. Please enjoy the long awaited moment!

* * *

(3rd person)

Finally, the destined day has arrived- the time when Hinata gets the freedom she deserved. As all the lights went out along the castle and only snores could be heard, Hinata snook out and helped Naruto shove their luggage into the carriage. Naruto made her wear a blindfold the whole journey so she had no idea where they were going. Suddenly, the carriage stopped and the sound of the hoves of the horses ceased. Hinata removed the blindfold and stared at the little cottage by the beach.

" Oh Naruto, it's amazing! How did you find it? " she asked.

" I love coming here to listen to the sound of the waves and to feel the serene breeze. One day, I found this abandoned shack and fixed it up with whatever I had or found. "

" Well, thank you for everything, my beloved! " Hinata said and she kissed his cheek.

Naruto helped her as she happily unpacked all of their belongings. Hinata folded the clothes and put them in the correct draws. Then, Naruto fed the horses and led them to the stable.

* * *

-Hyuuga Manor-

The next morning, the maids had realized that Hinata was not in her room. Frantically, they informed the king that the princess was gone.

" GONE? What do you mean "gone"? " Hiyashi shouted.

" When we went into Hinata-sama's room, she was nowhere to be found. We checked everywhere we thought she'd be at- the Flower Fields, the back garden, the library, Konoha...she's missing! " the young maid said.

Hiyashi pounded his fist against the desk with a hard _thud_. "Guards! Call Neji and tell him to go search for Princess Hinata! Gather the knights and tell them to search too. You, come with me..." he said, signalling for the remaining guard to follow him. There was still one person he had to interrogate.

Upon arriving at Naruto's cell, King Hiyashi stuck the key into the key hole. However, to his surprise, the key broke in half. _" A decoy! " he thought, grunting. _

" Hand me the keys! " Hiyashi said sternly. The guard that was stationed at the dungeon hurriedly raced over and opened the cell. Sure enough, Naruto (or at least he thought so) turned around.

" Yes, your highness? " 'Naruto' said, bowing. Suddenly, he felt Hiyashi punch him in the stomache. _Poof! _He disappeared.

" What the hell? A SHADOW CLONE? " Hiyashi yelled in anger.

* * *

-The Cottage-

_" I guess they realized that we're missing. " [ the real ] Naruto thought._

* * *

2 weeks later...

Hiyashi continued his search, but still couldn't find Hinata.

" Hinata-chan, I'm going to the town nearby to buy some more food! " Naruto called.

" Okayyy! Please make sure you don't run into any of the guards that my father sent! "

" I know...I should be saying the same to you, my princess. " He replied as he hopped on the horse's back. As he departed, Hinata watched on as she continued dusting the shelves and sweeping the floor. 2 hours later, she heard the _clatter, clatter _of a horse's hooves. _" Naruto? He's back early..." _She looked out the window and recognized the insignia on the flag that a group of men had. _" Oh no! I have to escape! " _

There wasn't any time for her to run into the hidden shelter underground. Timidly, she hid inside a large chest. " Hello? Does anybody live here? We're looking for Princess Hinata of the Hyuuga kingdom! We're coming into the house to search for her! " the guard announced. Then she heard the hinges on the door snap and dishes smashed against the floor. She heard the shifting of the furniture and a _crash _as the table was flipped over.

For a moment, the commotion stopped...until she heard the footsteps of a knight open tthe chest she was in. " Hinata-sama, we found you! Your father is worried about you. Now come with us. " the knight said, holding out his hand. When she hesitated, he held her up and threw her on his back.

" LET ME GO! Let me go! I don't want to go back! " Hinata shouted, thrashing and struggling to break free of the man's grip. In the distance, Naruto had just finished shopping when he heard a loud cry. _" Damn it...they found her! I have to go save her! "_

Naruto made his horse speed up when he saw a group of men loading Hinata onto a carriage. " HINATA! " Naruto screamed, desperate to stop her from being kidnapped.

" NARUTO! HELP ME! " she screamed back. Before Naruto could run after her, a knight elbowed him in the chest. Holding his stomache area, Naruto stared helplessly on the ground as the carriage sped away from him. Once again, he has lost the most valuable person to him.

* * *

-At the Castle-

Hiyashi slapped Hinata harshly. Her cheeks grew dark red after about four impacts and her face was tear stained. " Uncle, that is enough. You're hurting her! " Neji said, looking concerned.

" Very well then, your punishment is over. Get her out of my sight, nephew. And Hinata, if you **dare** try to leave, you'll be spending a year in the dungeon. I'll even ask my guards to treat you like a slave. Do you understand? " Hinata nodded weakly.

" You're dismissed. "

Neji rushed over and put Hinata's arm around his shoulder as he carried her into her bedroom. _" How cruel of uncle. " he thought, feeling pity and regret. _

" Hinata-san, are you okay? " Neji asked.

" Y-yes, for the most part. W...was Naruto c-captured too? "

Neji punched the bed with his fists.

" He's what got you into this situation and yet you still think about him? Why don't you just stay away from him? "

" B-because Neji...I...l-love him...he's the most important person to me... "

A look of shock showed on Neji's normally calm and collected face.

" Y-you should be a-able to understand, Neji-san. I have s-seen that genuine smile y-you show when T-tenten-chan is around. " Neji paused and looked down, trying to hide his blush, then , surprisingly , he smiled.

" I guess you have caught me. However, Tenten is not a member of the royal family nor hails from a wealthy family. She is but a commoner. "

" Neji-san, I am also going through the same situation so please don't feel like you're alone. It's true that she is a commoner but let's just look at it like this: do you truly love Tenten-chan? Do you love her so much that you would accept her for who she is, instead of what she isn't? "

"...I do. Even if I broke my legs or arms or both, I would still crawl to the ends of the earth to be with her..."

" I also feel that way about Naruto-kun. "

" I see...You should rest, Hinata-san. I will be leaving now." Neji slammed the door behind him. Small tears fell from his eyes.

_" Why is it that I am such a coward? Hinata-san bravely refuses to listen to her father and even in a beaten state, she still cares for Naruto and shows concern for him..." he thought. " Maybe my views on love were wrong after all..."_


End file.
